rsromanlegionfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Battle Strategy
The Roman battle strategy is a series of combat plans created by Count Gatsby which were formed after a series of horrible losses in clan wars. The Protected Flank The plan utilizes a 9/5 melee to ranger combination, and a sentinel force which is 2/3 the size of the melee defense. (5 rangers, 9 melee blockers, 6 sentinels) is the scale designed for the formula. The idea is to have the rangers shoot the first line of offenders, while the melee blockers pick up the attacking offense and hold them off until the high-hitting rangers or mages can finish them off. While the first line of attackers is being dealt with, the sentinels, which will fan out to the sides, will come around from the side and back to flank the 2nd and 3rd lines. The plan combines piling and a superior defense to win battles. 'Power I Formation' Power I Formation utilizes only melee units, and is used when the other team is coming in one long, horizontal line. A line of three soldiers with each slot being 3 deep (3 soldiers in each slot) will allign facing the middle of the attack force. The first slot will slam into the center of the enemy offense, and the two following slots will attack opening units away from the middle. This contains the central force of attackers in a small area, where our stacked soldiers will be difficult to target, and pilling on the enemy will be easy. a small portion of the enemy force will be left outside the trap, and these tragets will be picked up by sentinels who will quickly engage the enemy with their hard hitting 2h's. In this scenario, sentinels do not have to kill their targets, only keep them at bay while the core of the roman army destroys the enemy force. Once the central forces have killed the trapped targets, they will aid the sentinels in finishing the rest. 'Raider Scout Offense' When no enemy is visible on the starting line, Radiers will yell "PULL!" and each will move to the two hostile corners of the map, and down the middle of the enemy territory. When the Raiders identify an enemy force, they will yell left, right, or middle in clanchat, and will tell the number of enemy units in the area. If more than one enemy group is found, the same protocol stands, and both, or possibly three of the Raiders will tell the location and number of hostile targets. Once announces, the Legion commander will announce a strength call in clanchat. The call will be either "Strong Left", or "Strong Right", if the greatest enemy force is found in one of the corners, or "MIDDLE!" if the highest amount of identified targets is in the middle of the hostile zone. Upon the call, all units will rush to the location and engage. While the Raiders are looking for enemy units, it is advised that the infantry units form a protective shield around the commander to prevent any sneak attacks. Praetorian Rush Defense The Praetorian Defense is a play used when the enemy piles together on the opposite side of the barrier before clanwars starts. When the commander sees this pile forming, he will yell "RUSH!" At this instant, three praetorians will form in a triangle shaped barrier infront of the commander, and the infantry units will form a protective encasing. This will make it so that the enemy pile will be hit by three Praetorians and three soldiers if attacking head on, or two soliders and one Praetorian if attacking from the side. This makes it very easy for Praetors to make an instant KO on the leader of the group if a frontal attack is made, and it also provides strong defense for the Legion commander.